Foxglove and Nettle Burning
by NinjaSquirls
Summary: [There's rosemary, that's for remembrance, pray, love, remember, and there is pansies, that's for thoughts.] Drabble series. Yaoi. Akuroku, Soriku, Zemyx, Cleon, and occasionally others. Fluff, angst, and flangst.
1. Red Catchfly

**A/N: **Yes, it's yet another drabble series! Because I can only post consistently when I'm posting things that are short and unrelated to each other by plot...This one is Kingdom Hearts, obviously, but other than that is probably pretty similiar to my FMA drabbles - just short scenes - exactly 100 words each! - between or about characters that struck me or theories I want to explain without a thousand extra words of exposition. Expect it to be heavy on the angst and the flangst, because I seem to be constitutionally incapable of writing anything that is completely, utterly fluffy and happy. Pairings are listed in the summary, but be warned that I may sometimes pull out something else, just to fuck with my characters. Last, the theme - I like to have a theme to link my drabble series together and keep me focused, and the theme of this series is flowers - each drabble centers on the symbolic meaning of the flower used in the title. If you'd like to look them up for yourself, I used this site: www. apocalypse. org/ pub/ u/ hilda/ flang. html. If you don't, it's in the a/n at the bottom.

Oh, and sorry for the massive author's note. They won't all be this long, I promise.

**Disclaimer: **I own Kingdom Hearts as much as I own a signed and personalized mint condition limited first edition copy of Good Omens: not at all.

**

* * *

**

**Red Catchfly**

**(youthful love) **

They lie on the beach, watching the gulls wheeling overhead and talking about the far-off future. Riku talks about traveling and Kairi about school, and Sora pipes up to say that he wants to marry Riku, "so we can be best friends for always!" Kairi smacks him and says boys can't marry boys, but the next day, with a shy smile, Riku hands him a wisp of grass twined into a ring.

Standing outside in Traverse Town, Sora plucks a blade of grass, and twists it into a ring; when no one is looking he tucks it in his pocket.

* * *

**A/N**: reviews are much and vastly appreciated, of course. 


	2. Pennyroyal

**A/N: **Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the last drabble! I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you like this one...I love Akuroku...probably my favorite Kingdom Hearts pairing, especially because I adore Axel. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Maybe in the next life I'll own Kingdom Hearts...but this one? No go.

**

* * *

**

Pennyroyal (Flee away) 

Axel used to have nightmares about Roxas. He used to dream that Roxas ran away, and he could only stand there, silent and miserable, watching him leave and unable to find the words to call him back. He used to dream that Roxas went off somewhere far, far away, and he searched the whole world over for him, and still couldn't find him. He used to wake up screaming, and wouldn't calm down until he could hold Roxas and reassure himself he was still there.

After Roxas left, to find out about his keyblade, Axel didn't have those nightmares anymore.

* * *

**A/N**: reviews are greatly appreciated. 


	3. Foxglove

**A/N: **What can I say? Axel/Sora is one of my guilty pleasures, since I firmly believe that Sora is in love with Riku and Axel with Roxas. It lends the whole relationship between the two of them a tragic, pathetic air. So yeah, this will pop up from time to time. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I own a brain with very non-Aristotlean ideas of tragedy. I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

**

* * *

**

Foxglove

(Insincerity) 

Late at night, when Axel has Sora pinned with his back against a tree as he kisses him eagerly, tangling his fingers in Sora's hair, he can't keep himself from pretending. If he closes his eyes, the brown spikes could be sandy cowlicks, and the wide, innocent blue eyes could be hard and hungry, and the gentle hands could be black-gloved and demanding. If he closes his eyes, Sora could be Roxas.

He'd feel more guilty about using Sora if he couldn't hear the boy whisper 'Riku' as he kisses him; Axel knows Sora's not the only one being used.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are appreciated and loved. 


	4. Nettle Burning

**A/N: **Yay! Enter the Zemyx! -hearts this pairing so much- Um, you will probably figure this out quickly, but for every fandom I have at least one fluffy happy pairing of love and cuteness and almost no angst at all, and for KH, it is totally Zemyx. Which doesn't really make a lot of sense, what with, you know, the DEATH and all, but whatever. I still like it. So have some happy. Also, according to Al it's Nettle, Burning, but the site had no such comma, and this way sounds better, so meh to her.

**Disclaimer**: If I owned it, it would not be the kind of game that gets sold in the US, at least not in reputable shops.**

* * *

**

**Nettle Burning **

**(Slander)**

Xemnas can talk all he wants about destiny, shared purpose, and unity of power, but Zexion knows better; the Organization is nothing but an endless, complex series of power games, of backstabbing and treachery and petty spite, as each of them tries to destroy all of the others and take power for himself. All one has to do is listen to the omnipresent hiss of gossip to know the Organization runs on nothing more than hate.

The first time he jumps to Demyx' defense against Larxene's scathing insults, Zexion realizes there might be a better way to play the game.

* * *

A/N: Reviews equal flove 


	5. Burdock

**A/N: **For purposes of eddification: most of my Leon/Cloud drabbles will take place in my headverse - basically, after the game ends most of the "good guys", including Cloud and Leon and Sora and Riku, along with Roxas, Axel, Demyx, and Zexion (who are somehow alive) live in Hollow Bastion, sharing a huose and working in the Restoration Committee. Other than that I'll try to stick in canon, to the best of my abilities. So enjoy the "Cloud is screwed-up in the head" flangst!

**Disclaimer**: I own the words, Squeenix owns the story, Cloud and Leon own themselves.

**

* * *

**

Burdock

(Touch me not) 

Leon notices after several weeks at Hallow Bastion that Cloud doesn't like to be touched. He watches the blond stand stiff and awkward as Sora tackles him in excited glee and Demyx tries to get him to dance, watches him flinch at Cid's affectionate punches, Tifa's blatantly obvious attempts at seduction, even Aerith's motherly hair-stroking. Leon is well-versed in social ineptitude, but this goes beyond it; Cloud looks like it pains him to be touched.

It seems like such a triumph, the first time Leon cups Cloud's face in his hand and Cloud only smiles and leans into the kiss.

* * *

A/N: reviews are appreciated and reviewers loved and adored 


	6. Lavender

**A/N: **This drabble makes me want to give Riku a hug. Or possibly a smack in the head. But that's why he has Sora, right?

**Disclaimer**: I own but a few things in this mortal world, and Kingdom Hearts is not one of them.

**

* * *

**

Lavender

(Distrust) 

When he thinks about it, Riku finds the idea of being in love with Sora more than a little terrifying. Sora is innocent and sweet and beautiful and just _amazing_ – far too precious to entrust to someone like Riku, who has a history of breaking precious things. Riku remembers the darkness, and the form of Xehanort upon him, and the look on Sora's face when he saw what he'd become, and he doesn't trust himself not to fail again.

Riku can't understand where Sora finds all this blind faith in him, but he doesn't dare to question such a gift.


	7. Scarlet Fuchsia

**A/N: **I do realize that cayenne and lighter fuild would taste repulsive, but that's beyond the point. Also, toppy!Roxas makes me happy.

**Discalimer:** If I owned it, I would have sold it to the bookstore, since they already have all my money and I still need to buy more books...

**

* * *

**

Scarlet Fuchsia 

**(Taste)**

Roxas tries not to think about the things he lets Axel do to him, about the things he does to Axel, because looked at objectively, it is ridiculous, and just a bit disgusting. He shouldn't know that Axel has a sensitive spot just above his collarbone. He shouldn't love to tease him, running his tongue over that spot, licking and sucking and listening to the small desperate noises Axel makes. He shouldn't think that the cayenne-and-lighter-fluid taste of Axel's skin is as addicting as it is.

He shouldn't, but he can't help but smirk, watching Axel come unglued beneath him.

* * *

A/N: reviews are appreciated 


	8. Purple Columbine

**A/N: **Hee! I have so much love for reincarnation!Akuroku fics, although I rarely see ones I like that much (if anyone has any good recs in that genre, certainly welcome). I'm really happy with how this turned out. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Shoyuu shimasen yo.

**

* * *

**

Purple Columbine 

**(Resolved to win)**

Their eyes met in a crowd, but they both kept walking. They went to the same school but in different years and never knew each other. They were colleagues for a day before one changed jobs, they flirted in an airport lounge but had to catch different flights, they danced in a club and slept together but didn't bother exchanging numbers – life after life of near misses and lost chances and fate.

And then Axel asked the oddly-familiar blond in the coffee-shop his name, and Roxas was startled enough to give it, and a long-ago promise was fulfilled at last.

* * *

A/N: reviews are appreciated 


	9. Iris

**

* * *

**

Iris

**(Message)**

Late one night, Zexion slips into Demyx's room. He brings a bag stuffed full of slips of paper, each with a single word written upon it. He papers the walls with them, starting at the far wall with _overactive, intrusive, noisy;_ by the time he gets to the space around the bed he's reached _exquisite, lyrical, loving_, the whole room covered in every word he thinks of when he thinks of Demyx, and he ends above Demyx's head, with _beautiful. perfect. mine?_

Zexion doesn't know how to tell Demyx how he loves him; he lets the words speak for themselves.

* * *


End file.
